Animosity Turned Attraction
by mediocremadness
Summary: Sexual tension between Lily and James are higher than ever, and a new type of war has begun. Lily will not be the one to succumb to her body's desires, but James isn't willing to back down either.


Lily stared at her closet. _I need an outfit, _she thought desperately. She glanced through her pile of t-shirts and large sweaters and picked through a stack of jeans. Lily wrinkled her nose distastefully. Why did she have nothing to wear?

Of course, her large closet was full of clothes; however, given the circumstances, nothing in it was appropriate. The stakes were higher than ever right now, and she was simply not going to lose. She needed an outfit.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She had just woken up, and she was wearing a white tank top with a pair of red cotton shorts with an emblazoned lion. Her dark red hair was mussed up from her sleep, but her green eyes were bright. She quickly shifted through her closet again and came up empty handed. Becoming frustrated, Lily huffed. She convinced herself that her pajamas would have to work. After all, pajamas were an excellent outfit choice for luring men, right?

Lily made her way out of her bed room and into the Head's common room. She and James Potter had been sharing living quarters for the past few months. At the beginning of the term, Lily had been apprehensive about Potter being the Head Boy. She didn't believe he could handle the responsibility, but he had proven her wrong. After weeks of working with him, she had slowly lost previous hostility towards the Marauder. Their strained relationship slowly turned into friendship. The name "Potter" had slowly turned into "James." And Lily's initial repulsion had somehow turned into attraction.

She didn't know where things started going wrong.

Lily gingerly stepped down the last steps into the common room. James was already up. His back was towards her and he was standing in front of the window, observing the Quidditch pitch with the hand behind his back.

Then, Lily noticed something. James Potter was not wearing a shirt. Damn. And his back muscles were simply delectable.

Hearing her sharp intake of breath, James turned around, "Hey Evans."

Lily tried not to stare.

James grinned and took a few steps towards her, "Like what you see?"

Lily forced herself to glance out the window, "Yeah, the weather looks perfect today."

She made her way to stand between James and the window. Lily looked out, but she was more focused on the figure behind her. If she took a step back, they would be touching.

Knowing full well that James was probably admiring her bum, Lily gently swayed her hips as she hummed the tune to a muggle song.

"Lily."

She didn't know how her name could sound so wonderful on someone's lips, but she savored it every time James said it. Not that she told him.

She turned around, pressing her back to the glass, "Yes, James?"

"Wanna go down to breakfast?"

Lily leaned forward to peer around James. There were a few cauldron cakes left on the coffee table from the last Hogsmeade trip.

"No, thanks," she replied. "I'll just eat some of the food we have here."

Lily continued to lean, knowing full well that she was giving James a nice view down the front of her shirt. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and took that as her cue to turn back around to stare at the window once more. She smirked. Lily 1, James 0.

"Hmm, okay then. I think I'll stay here too, if you don't mind."

Lily gave James a shrug. She didn't mind at all.

James moved to stand next to her, also observing the scene outside the window. Lily gave him a sideways glance. Years of Quidditch practice had shaped and toned his body quite nicely. His abdomen was nicely defined and his biceps were protruding slightly, enough to make Lily want to grab him and feel him and never let go. She could feel that James could sense her watching him, so she hastily made a retreat to the couches. She plopped onto one of the plush ones and laid down. She kicked her long, creamy legs onto the arm rest. She knew her legs drove James crazy.

After a few seconds, James sat on a couch next to her. "Any plans for today?"

"Not really," Lily replied airily. This was a lie. She had big plans.

James shrugged and yawned while stretching, his muscles rippling gloriously. Lily almost gave in right there, but she forced herself to focus. She strategically moved her legs on the arm rest, drawing James's attention onto her. James watched entranced as Lily adjusted her position on the couch, his eyes never leaving her legs.

Lily coughed, "My eyes are up here James."

James smiled sheepishly and pulled his eyes up her body to her face. She didn't miss how they stayed a second too long on her breasts.

"Sorry," he grinned. He didn't sounds sorry at all.

Lily would admit that the sexual tension had been ridiculous for the past week. She and James had gone from a normal friendship to aflirtationship. The Head Boy and Girl were currently locked up in a vicious battle, a battle of wills. It had all started one night, after a certain shower incident.

_Lily was exhausted after her patrols. She trudged into the Head's tower and made her way to her room. She wanted to take a nice, long hot shower and then collapse onto her bed, maybe after finishing her Transfiguration essay, that is. Her room was connected to the bathroom, which was incidentally connected to James's room. Lily had been uneasy at first. What if the pervert decided to come in while she was showering? However, the ingenious founders had already taken precautions. James could not enter the bathroom as long as Lily had activated the lock on his door. Truthfully, Lily sometimes forgot to utilize the lock, but James had not taken advantage of their bathroom situation. _

_Lily stepped out of the shower into a steamy bathroom. She wrapped a towel around herself and tucked it securely. She found her wand and cleared off a bit of the mirror so that she could see her reflection. Lily's red hair was in wet strands around her face and her creamy white complexion had few blemishes. She began to dry her hair with her wand. Lily would have preferred a muggle hair-dryer, but electricity wasn't an option, so she had to use the magic equivalent. _

_After she had gone through half of her hair silently, Lily heard a door opening. Thinking it was Alice coming to return her textbooks, Lily turned towards the door leading to her room. No one was there. _

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," James dropped everything in his hands. _

"_Potter!" Lily gasped, and pulled her towel higher. _

_James immediately shut his eyes, and both of his hands shot up as if pleading innocent, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought you were done. The door opened and I'm sorry. I won't look, please don't hex me." _

_Lily realized that she had raised her wand threateningly, as a reflex. James looked pretty helpless, with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands stretched out in front of him. He was shirtless already, and his Quidditch trousers were still on. Lily always liked Quidditch pants; they showed contours quite nicely. Not that she liked looking at the contours of Potter's bum. _

_Lily laughed at his stance, "Turn around James." _

_He obediently turned away from her._

_Lily quickly slipped her clothes on and let her towel drop, "Okay, you can look now." _

_With a sigh of relief, James turned around again, only to hit with an invisible force. He gawked at Lily, who was watching him curiously. James did not stop staring. In fact, he quite believed that he could not stop staring. _

_Growing uncomfortable under his perceptive gaze, Lily shifted, "Er, James?" _

_The Head Boy blinked a few times and ran his hand through his wet hair. This habit had grown on Lily. She loved his messy hair (and his naked torso). In fact, if she was honest with herself, she would have admitted that he looked downright sexy at the moment. Good thing she was good at not being honest with herself. _

_James gave Lily a half grimace. "Sorry," he muttered again. "You're too damn attractive." _

_He said the last part almost to himself, in a low voice. _

_Lily almost didn't catch it, "What was that again?" She was interested. Did James just call her attractive? She had been worried that he had lost his feelings for her. It was bloody great timing too, since she had recently begun amassing feelings towards her co-Head (not that she would admit it). And suddenly, he was showing almost no interest towards her. It was a great way to frustrate a girl._

_James straightened up. "It was nothing," he smiled his winningly at her._

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll let you shower then." She slowly collected her things, bending down to pick the towel up from the floor. She could feel James's eyes on her body the whole time. _

"_Goodnight, James," she called as she entered her room. _

_He was still standing, transfixed by the motion of her hips, at his doorway. _

"_Night," he murmured. _

_Lily felt no steam travel into her room from the bathroom. Someone was taking a cold shower._

After the shower occasion, it seemed that James had taken it upon himself to make Lily's life a living hell (a very pleasant hell, that is). He took every opportunity presented to him to tease Lily. She had seen him shirtless at least a dozen times. He purposefully flexed his muscles to get her attention. And he would always create contact, which drove Lily crazy. Her body wanted James Potter, but her mind would not give in.

She teased him right back.

Thus, another Lily and James war began. No longer were they screaming their heads off at each other, but the game had become much more intense. Each was trying to make the other crack, and neither was willing to admit defeat. Screams became touches, glares became smolders, grimaces became smirks, and insults became pet names.

Lily liked this game much more than the old one.

She made sure her clothing became more and more sparse. She frequently showcased her legs for the Head Boy. Her words were carefully chosen, her actions even more vigilant. She was sure to rub James exactly the way she wanted him: towards her. She was ruthless, often lying on his lap to 'read' and strategically shifting to get 'comfortable.' He saw through her antics and fought back. Brushing his hand against her chest, he would reach over her to get a book, only to realize he grabbed the wrong one and returning it, never failing to graze Lily's body.

His touch sent electric shocks down her body. Lily was sure James felt it too. Their game continued and the tension built, neither one wanted to back down and admit defeat.

However, Lily had a plan. And she was going to win.

Turning towards James, who was still sitting in the common room, she asked, "Don't you have the big Quidditch match after Easter Break?"

"Yeah, we do…" James turned towards her, looking confused. Lily didn't usually talk about Quidditch. As far as he was aware, she only went to games to watch her friend, Marlene, play Beater. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh you know," Lily lifted her head and held his gaze, "I thought you might need a little help handling your broom, is all."

James frowned. Why would he need help with his broom? He looked at Lily, whose face was slowly forming into a smirk.

Realization hit James and suddenly he found that he couldn't breathe correctly.

His broom. She wanted to help him with his broom.

Lily continued on, as if unaware of the Head Boy's current state. "After we make sure it's in working order, could I go for a ride? I've wanted to ride a broom for a while now."

James tried to keep the heat off his face. Was she implying what he thought she was implying?

"I'm sure Marlene would be happy to take you out for a ride," he replied carefully.

Lily smiled at him prettily, "Oh no, that won't do. You see, I don't want to ride on _any_ broom, I want to ride on _your _broom."

At this, James's mind began forming fantastic mental images. He could feel the blood begin to move towards his lower region.

Willing his voice to remain steady, James met Lily's gaze, "And why my broom in particular?"

For a second, Lily glanced down at James's crotch. However, her eyes were back to his so quickly that he thought he could have imagined the whole thing.

She shrugged, "I thought it was obvious; I'd prefer your broom. You have the new Nimbus model, right? Aren't those brooms really long?"

James almost choked on air. Lily Evans was going to be the death of him, "Er, yeah, I suppose so."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. She had already swung her legs to the front of the couch and was sitting upright. The Head Girl opened her eyes innocently, "So do you think we could go for a ride?"

James groaned internally. How did she get so good? He met her gaze and tried not to stare at her legs, "I'm not sure if you're up to it."

Lily huffed and got up from the couch. "Fine, if you won't let me ride on your broom, I'll just ask Sirius. I'm sure his broom is just as nice and long." She got started walking to the door of their tower.

James jumped up from his chair and with three large strides he had caught up to Lily and grabbed her wrist. He pinned her to the wall and glared down at her defiant green eyes.

"You are never," James growled, lowering his face down so that it was a centimeter away from hers, "allowed to ride on any broom besides mine."

Then he kissed her. It was desperate and passionate. After so many months, of waiting and wanting, he could wait no more. She responded instantly; her hands shot up to lace themselves into his hair. Their lips moved together frantically, trying to convey all of the pent up lust and attraction for the past few months. James pushed Lily into the wall, and she responded by pressing her body against his. His hands were holding her bum. Merlin he had wanted to feel her for so long. Lily groaned into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly. James immediately took advantage of this and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, and until both of them gasped for air. James brought his head down to Lily's neck and trailed hot kisses on her collarbone.

Lily leaned her lips close to his ear and whispered, "I'll ride your broom only if you can catch the snitch."

James kissed her again, "I'm ready for the challenge."

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Please take the time to review; it would mean so much! **


End file.
